


Broken Like A Promise

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, I've been waiting, I've been waiting for this; now I have answers for all the days that I have missed. Every moment away, all the time that it takes, Building it brick by brick, I've been waiting, and I’ve been waiting for this. -"Waiting" by Foxworth Hall





	Broken Like A Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



It has been a very long time since Sam has dreamed of happiness. Of a place in time where the lovely scent of roses dances in the air around them. The breeze stirs, kicking up a few petals that float through the wind and land on his cheek. He giggles, for the first time in a long time, the depression and sadness far away from this perfect moment of bliss. His head tips back, handsome face exposed to the warm sunrays kissing his skin. He dreams in heavenly peace as he smiles. 

Dean has not seen that adorable dimpled smile in a very, very long time. It seems like years, far back to when they were kids when Sammy was a little boy swinging on the monkey-bars, blissfully unaware of the monsters of the world. 

Sam’s face is peaceful, so joyful, that Dean is nearly driven to tears. 

Lately, as the war between the angels and demons rises, Dean has watched the pain swallow his brother. Too many times has he seen the tears run down his cheeks, seen the fear welling up in his eyes. Sam seems to have lost weight; he is still strong, but thinner, ribs jutting underneath his soft-tread cotton shirt. Always exhausted, Sam closes his eyes, his head throbbing, and Dean goes back in his mind to remember a time when Sam was little and had trouble sleeping, and how Dean could press his lips to his forehead, inhales the scent of his skin and baby shampoo, and that one kiss was like magic; Sam would relax and easily slip off to sleep. 

Sam doesn’t sleep much these days. The nightmares refuse to give him peace. He doesn’t dream of white wings that embrace him in the form of tender arms cradling him, giving him the promise that everything is alright, arms which fold tighter around him with a heartfelt squeeze before sweet lips kiss him with the promise that his soul will soon find comfort. 

Most nights, Sam can feel the fear begin to scratch at his temples once more as his eyes grow heavy. The knots of tension tighten his spine as the darkness creeps in. He fears sleep. Tears run down his cheeks like springtime rain. The nightmare monsters have come to claim his dreams; they snarl and claw at him, and he wakes in a panic, his feet frantically kicking at the cotton sheet as the sweat glistens on his sun kissed skin. He twists frantically in the sheets, writhing in agony until he sits upright, his wondering eyes searching the low light of the bedroom to seek out the monsters. For now, there are none. They remain only in his nightmares. 

Gasping and sweating, he would have fallen out of the bed had it not been for Dean’s fingers tightening in his shirt. Dean is close to him, sharing the very shaky air that tumbles from his lungs, his eyes wide with concern; Sam’s heart feels like it is pounding out of his chest, Dean can feel it beating like a war drum as his hand on his chest gently rubs circles slowly, soothing. 

Sam breathes deeply and exhales slowly. Dean tries to comfort him, gently rubbing his back as Sam tiredly rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand. It’s late, and he is exhausted, and yet unable to rest easy. Every night is a battle for Sam to find peace and harmony, a tiny moment of bliss. 

Dean doesn’t sleep as well, he is too busy trying to get Sam to rest. He tugs his brother into his arms and lets Sam rest on his chest, his palm gently brushing up and down the knots of his brother’s spine. Sam’s skin has broken out in shivering goosebumps and he huddles closer to the warm body cradling him. He closes his eyes, sinking deeper into Dean’s arms as he breathes deeply, inhaling the familiar aroma of leather and whiskey. 

Sam rests his forehead against Dean’s shoulder and closes his eyes. Only then, in his brother's arms does Sam finds peace, the nightmares kept silent by the sound of Dean’s heart beating a lullaby to soothe Sam into the realm of blissful dreams.

Now, to see Sam smiling and laughing, the happy sound takes Dean by surprise and he looks up from the mouthwatering cheeseburger in his hand. Lying across the bed, spread out on his belly with a book in hand, Sam smiles as he reads. Dean notices that the book has nothing to do with lore, such as monsters and nightmarish creatures, but is worn out and old, and looks like it has been read more than a handful of times in its life.

Sam is smiling as he reads and he is perfectly relaxed, not tension boiling up inside him. His cheek are almost pink as he grins, whatever he is reading seems to give him joy. Young and innocent looking, Sam is purely content and Dean cannot, for the life of him, remember the last time he saw his brother smile, let alone be relaxed enough to enjoy a pastime of immersing himself in the adventure of a good book and a cup of tea, smiling brightly. 

It is three days until Deans birthday, not that birthdays are something of import to him, but at that moment, seeing Sam so joyful and content, safe, is the best gift Dean could ever receive. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/818455.html?thread=103585559#t103585559)


End file.
